Secrets of the Past
by hato-ryou-chan
Summary: The war is done. To get away from the magical world Harry, Luna and Remus move to Forks, thinking it was a normal town until they meet a coven of vampires. Add a witch with power beyond reckoning and let chaos ensue. Rated T. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

An: Okeh, I've gotten a lot of requests to do this story. It seems everyone I know, with about four exceptions, absolutely LOVES Twilight. Me? Not so much. It's a decent story with really bad writing. I can't say much for my own writing since I'm biased against it but we'll just leave it at that. Anyway, Everyone I know, knows my love for Harry Potter. It's no secret to anyone. After they read a few things I wrote I started getting asked to do a Twilight fanfic. Not a fan so I said no. Then a friend asked me to do a crossover fanfic with HP since she loved both and knew I loved Harry. I said no at first but for the hell of it looked up some to see what people did with the crossover. Having realized that most HP/Twilight crossovers were Harry/Edward stories I had to consent to doing one. Harry has to have some variety in my mind.

This is a Harry Potter fanfic at heart. I couldn't bring myself to add in sparkly vampires since I believe in the traditionally ones. I think vampires that sparkle should be staked and burned. Again, just my opinion. I don't want any Twi-hards flaming me for my thoughts and views. My views and opinions will have an effect on the story so please, no flaming. The vampires WILL NOT sparkle. Got it? Yes, I will be lenient and allow them in the sun since it is required for Twilight to have worked and for my story to progress. They will have an unnatural shine to them that would give away what they are but that is all. If a vampire's skin is like marble then the skin will whiten and shine like marble in the sun, not diamonds. I can accept that. I've never written a Harry Potter or Twilight fanfic since

A. I'm not a fan of Twilight and only read the books to see what the hype is about. My opinion has already been noted on that matter.

B. I don't think Harry Potter needs any changing or variation on it. I am however taking bits and pieces of different scenarios that I think could've happened in different realities. This is after all, going to be a fanfic.

This story will contain some male/male coupling, no, not Edward and Harry. Edward is in love with Bella. That was the whole point of Twilight yes? Edward and Bella's love. If you don't like guys with guys then walk away from this now. Otherwise R&R and enjoy my first ever Harry Potter fanfic. I hope I do it justice...and Twilight too.

Sorry I ranted for awhile. I had to get this out before you went to reading the fic. It needed said in my mind.

Prologue

_The old and most house of Black was built on the dead. Once every few hundred years a descendent of the Black line would have the gifted ability of the old and noble house of Black. The ability to hear, see, and with enough power, conjure the deceased. For the Black line is that of necromancers. Very few are gifted with this precious power. The power to control the dead. It is never easy. Many go insane, another tradition of the Black family. The last Necromancer born was 600 years or more ago. The legend of the necromancers was passed down but no one thought the gene was strong enough in the line still to give another so blessed...no one believed that necromancers existed anymore. Few believe they ever did._

_Even the vampires of old didn't believe. Not until one family with deep secrets came into their world. It was any normal day in the small town. Well, normal except for the two new students in school. The war was done. People were lost but the world was moving on. Especially for one such wizard..._

ch. 1

"Harry! Har-whoa." The bell-like voice floated over to the dark haired wizard. He looked over from the bathroom mirror to see what he considered to be his baby sister. Her normally whimsical face was in slight shock.

"New look?" Her bright blue eyes sparkled with laughter as she smiled.

"Yeah...Rem said I should probably get new school clothes. What do you think?"

"I think...you need more yellow." The small girl moved into the bathroom to brush out her long white blonde hair. Harry finished trying to tame his growing hair. It was a useless effort really but at least with the gel it looked like it was supposed to be stuck up everywhere.

"Luna it's a a white and black shirt. From...some weird named clothing line. Puta-something...Remus said Sirius wore stuff like this when he was younger. I can see why. Comfy but not...frumpy." Luna giggled and looked over at the older wizard.

"Frumpy?"

"Yes, frumpy. You know like lounge clothes that you wouldn't wear out of the house?"

"Frumpy?" Luna simply looked amused that the Gryffindor would use such a word. He was moving toward being the teen he was supposed to be. The one that Voldemort had robbed him of being.

"Do you know where this school is? Remus said we had to drive...learn to drive. Americans drive all wrong." The green eyed 18 year old smiled. Americans really did drive weird, not that either of them could drive anyway.

"Hey! You two are going to be late for school! Let's go!" A voice called from downstairs. Luna grabbed her green and orange beetle clip, putting her hair up haphazardly. The pair grabbed their coats on the way downstairs. Well, Harry grabbed his black hoodie with red and gold lining and Luna grabbed her pink raincoat with yellow flowers on them. The raincoat matched her galoshes at least. Remus was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with their backpacks.

"Let's go. Wow Luna. You look normal today." Luna looked down at herself. She supposed her outfit was normal...well, for her anyway. She had on black and white stripped leggings with matching sweater, a yellow and blue plaid skirt and her Hogwarts uniform tie. The shirt was see-through though since it was a light long sleeved wool sweater. Luna had on a yellow tank top underneath so as not to show anything.

"I wanted to blend in a little on our first day. Hogwarts had uniforms. I never had to try to wear normal clothes. Do you think it'll work?"

"Luna-bell it doesn't matter what we wear, people are going to notice us." It was something Harry had gotten used to over the years. He had to, being who he was. Boy-who-lived, chosen one, Harry bloody Potter. Well, Harry James Potter but it was such a big deal that he ended up in the spotlight constantly, much to his chagrin. Maybe things would be normal now. After all, what could be weird in a sleepy little town like Forks?

~Forks High School~

"That was weird." The lady at the office was all smitten with them. Maybe the ladies were supposed to be overly nice. That or Forks didn't get many new people in it.

"Don't worry about her Harry. She's no harm. Come on. It's time for school. Odd that we'll be in the same classes now...you do look young for your age." Harry smiled as he opened the door to one of the school buildings for his little sister.

"It's that malnutrition as a kid and I'm only a year older then you Luna. Let's see...European History first, that should be fun...we have British Literature? Luna..."

"What? I thought it would be funny to have a couple Brits in a British Literature class. Don't you?" Luna smiled her airy smile as they walked into class.

"Yeah, funny. I'm not letting you pick our classes next time. Lucky they don't have Ancient Runes or we would've been in that class."

"Divination is a better subject. It gives more insight into the world I think. Hello, we're new. I'm Luna and this is Harry." The teacher turned to look at them, apparently people weren't used to accents.

"Oh, yes of course. Find a seat please." Harry rolled his eyes as kids in the class started whispering. New shiny toys they were.

"Be nice Harry James."

"No worries, I'll be good, love." Luna giggled a little as the pair found seats in the back of class. It was already a month into school so they were going to have to play catch up. How were they supposed to know school started in August and not September?

"Here's to normal."

"Good luck Harry."

"You need it more then me Luna-bell. I can act normal."

"We shall see." Class started and with it, their new lives. The war was over and everyone was moving on...maybe they could too. The muggle world seemed more peaceful and quiet then the wizarding one did. Perhaps normal would come naturally. Harry hoped so.

An: Prologue done. R&R We shall see where the story takes us.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own either series. I do own one character but you don't know them yet so they are of no importance.  
An: I apologize for taking so long. It's hard to find nets around where I am. I would've done it a few days ago but a very special event happened this week. I don't know how often it happens but it's definitely NOT a common occurrence. In case you all don't know, the winter solstice aka Yule, was this past Tuesday. It just so happened that the full moon fell on Yule this year, a double blessing from both the god and the goddess. What made this last Tuesday truly remarkable was that along with a full moon and Yule was a full lunar eclipse. It occurred around 3am on the 21st, which was officially Yule. I don't know if it's anything to my readers but it was a rare and blessed sign. I prayed for a good year to come. Happy Holidays everyone!

ch. 2

~lunch~

"This is worse then...our old school." The feeling of people staring was almost overwhelming. He hated this. It didn't help this girl wouldn't leave him alone. Generally Harry was quite nice but this girl was just...very bubbly.

"And now they're like, inseparable. We need some new blood so what do you say?" Tuning out girls wasn't the best idea when questions like that popped up. Lucky for him Luna had been paying attention.

"Of course we will. Never turn down an invitation to a gathering. Isn't that right Harry?" Luna was looking at the older teen as Jessica? led them to their table.

"Luna that's what got me into most of my trouble."

"True, you do get a lot of rubbish invitations." Jessica had started to introduce them to the table. Harry and Luna didn't really hear though. Both of their eyes locked onto the male across the table that currently had his arm around the girl to his right.

"No way."

"Never underestimate the impossible."

"Luna it's not underestimating if he's dead. I watched it happen remember?"

"No one will ever forget that but not all things that are dead stay dead. You of all people know that." The short blonde girl was looking back and forth between the pair.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Right Luna-bell?"

"Absolutely Harry James." Even with their denial of oddity, no one at the table bought it.

"Oookkaaayy. Well Like I was saying. This is my boyfriend Mike, my best friend Lauren, Tyler, Angela, Eric, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward. Guys, this is Harry and Luna Potter."

"Lovegood." Harry corrected as they all took their seats around the fairly cramped table.

"Huh?"

"Lovegood. Luna's last name is Lovegood. Mine's Potter."

"I thought you were brother and sister..."

"Adopted. Right?" The small pixie like girl interrupted. She had that same knowing smile Luna often did. If he remembered right, her name was Alice.

"Yes. As were you." Harry looked at his sister in slight confusion.

"The Cullens were all adopted. I heard about it Fiber Arts. It seems students are prone to gossip no matter where you live. Did you know I'll be able to make clothes in that class?" The blonde's eyes brightened up significantly. All Harry could do was chuckle.

"No, I wouldn't have guessed that. Maybe you could make a sweater for Mrs. Weasley."

"With all the ones she makes every year I would imagine someone had to have made her one."

"Maybe that's how she gets all the yarn." Luna's bell like laugh rang out. No one at the table really understood their new member's conversation, not even the one that could read thoughts. It was all jumbled up...and in a very odd language. Luna's was jumbled up with words he didn't know. Like Gnargles? What in heaven's name did gnargle mean? Harry's was even worse. It wasn't even words...just...sounds.

"Um, okeh then. How do you guys like the school so far?" Jessica was ever vigilant in her attempt at getting the two new students to socialize with people other then themselves.

"It's very nice. Small, like our last one...but not..."

"Quite as deadly?"

"I was going to say home. We lived at a boarding school you see. So we lived with other students. It was a home away from home."

"It really was. We have a new home now though. So what about all of you? Is there anything interesting around here?" The dark haired Gryffindor wanted to get the attention off of them. They were meant to blend in, not stick out like a beacon...although in Luna's case...

"The most interesting thing at the moment is Edward and Bella. They've been the topic of discussion for almost a year now. She was the transfer in last year."

"Yeah, get used to the attention. You moving here is all anyone can talk about." Bella smiled a bit at the new students. She didn't know what to think of them. Ever since they sat down, Edward looked confused and Alice almost had a look of fear. Was there something about these two she should know about?

"Figured. It's nothing new." Harry looked at Luna for a moment before sighing and starting to eat his food. The Cedric look-alike was unnerving, especially with the look he was giving him.

"Ugh, Chemistry is bloody awful. Reminds me of potions. I'm bollix at potions." Luna smiled at Harry as she skipped a bit. They're first day didn't end in disaster. That was a success in their book.

"Muggle school is a lot like Hogwarts. I like that. Oh look. There's Alice." The short brunette was smiling as she came over.

"Hi, Luna and Harry right? Would either of you be interested in having a welcome to the neighborhood party?"

"You must forgive my sister, she's lives for any excuse for a party." Edward was there too. Where the hell did he come from? Bella came up behind him with the curly blond. His name escaped Harry though.

"Oh that sounds like fun. We didn't get to have many parties back home."

"No we were too worried about death." Luna rolled her eyes at her brother and sighed.

"It wasn't always like that, you know."

"True but it's all I can seem to remember."

"What about when you and Ginny were dating. That wasn't bad. Or the DA? That was the first time I had friends. You loved it too Harry."

"I did but remember the reason we did that? That wasn't fun. But, being with Ginny was one of the happiest times I had there, you're right about that. When I first made the team was pretty amazing and seeing dad's name on that trophy. There were some good times. Still, the threat of impending doom overshadowed a lot of the good."

"So, is that a yes to the party?" The look in Alice's eyes said that she already knew the answer somehow.

"Sure...why not." The green eyed teen didn't seem so sure of his decision. Why were these guys being so nice to them? Luna didn't have any uncertainty though. She smiled happily and started talking to the petite brunette about their little party.

"Luna. We have to clear it with Rem first before we do anything."

"Oh right. Would Saturday be a good day for a party?" With the approval of their new classmate, the young witch came back over to Harry.

"We'll see you tomorrow and maybe plan more then?"

"Sure. See you at lunch." The group departed and headed to a nice looking volvo. Harry and Luna started walking across the parking lot. Most the cars were gone by then. It was only then that something occurred to Luna.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"How are we getting home?"

"Oh, the old fashioned way."

"Apparate?"

"How'd you guess?" Harry grinned as the pair headed into the woods and popped home. Luna had just turned 17 a few weeks earlier and was legal thankfully.

"Do you know when Remus is supposed to be home?"

"He mentioned something about dinner before he dropped us off so around dinner, I think." Harry put his bag down and headed into the kitchen for something to drink.

"Hey, Nightshade." The hoot that responded him indicated that it wanted Harry's attention. With Hedwig gone he had to find a new owl. It took quite a bit to convince him to get a new owl in the first place. After all, Hedwig had been through everything with him. Eventually Ginny got him one instead of Harry buying one himself. It would have been wrong to get another snowy owl, thankfully she knew that too and got him a black owl. She always knew the right thing to do...that was Ginny for you. The wizard came over and removed the scroll around her ankle, giving her a treat in the process.

"There you go girl." The scroll Nightshade had was a letter from Ron and Hermione. It was good for to hear from them. Especially since they were so used to having each other near.

'Dear Harry,

We aren't sure where you are. Ginny didn't know but said that this owl would find you. We do hope you're doing alright. It's been hard not having you around. Something about it just feels odd. We're in Australia right now looking for my parents. Ron's been really good about it though I know he's getting weary. When we find them maybe we could come visit you. I hope things are going well for you. Hope to see you by Christmas.

All the best,

Hermione and Ron

P.S. Tell Luna and Remus we say hi.'

Harry smiled at the letter. He missed his friends but they had their own lives and he had his. They'd always be a trio but for now they needed to follow their own paths.

~Friday afternoon~

"So you, Harry, and your guardian are coming for dinner tomorrow. Not much of a party but Carlisle thought it'd be better this way. It'll still be amazing." Alice and Luna had gotten to be amazing friends in the span of the last five days. Bella had somehow gotten integrated into it as well. Edward was still trying to figure them out like some mystery book. Overall things had settled into a routine fairly quick. Lauren was constantly hitting on him though. He was trying to be polite about it but she wasn't taking a hint. He wasn't sure what he was going to about it.

"Hey Harry? I have a question for you. What's with the seven on the hoodie?" Harry had been wearing his Quidditch hoodie all week. It was only logical that one of his new friends would eventually ask about it. He just didn't think it would be Mike.

"It was my number. I was on the team at my old school and I'm number seven."

"You were on an athletic team? Dude, you should try out for the football team then. They could use some help."

"No thanks. I'm not much for sports anymore. I didn't even participate last year." That was true, but then again he didn't even attend last year.

"Oh well you should~ I'd come watch you play." Lauren was leaning in very close. Ugh, she needed to get a hint.

"No thanks, I don't need any girls watching me play a sport." Luna simply shook her head softly. Why him? Why is it always him?

~Cullens house~

"It's nice to meet you both. May I ask where Mr. Lupin is?" Remus hadn't been able to come after all but he did make sure to have them take their wands in case something were to happen. More often then not, it did.

"He had to work overtime tonight with the project he's on. He wanted to apologize for missing dinner though." Harry couldn't help but notice that all the Cullens had the same eyes. Every one of them had warm amber, almost gold, eyes. How strange...

"This place is very clean. Cornish Pixies would love to be here."

"To destroy everything."

"Exactly. It's nice to meet you." Luna smiled a bit and shook Esme's hand.

"It's lovely to meet you too. Alice has told us a lot about you two. She's very observant our Alice." The woman was beaming with pride. Luna nodded.

"I believe she's very connected to the world. Professor Trelawney would have loved her."

"Luna..." Harry was trying to hide his smile as he shook his head. She never really thought about things before saying them.

"Would you guys like to see the house?" Alice bounced on her toes a little. Jasper seemed at ease but she knew he could smell their blood. Odd though, they didn't smell...delicious. They smelled like themselves. Luna's blood almost had a woodsy scent to it and Harry's smelled like myrrh. Old, powerful blood. Neither was appealing really to either Alice or Jasper. She couldn't say anything for the rest of her family but she could see Jasper's hunger and it wasn't there.

"Sure...this place looks huge."

"Wow...whose room is this?"

"This is Rosalie and Emmet's room. They're away at college. Why?" Jasper looked around seeing what could have made Harry look so fascinated.

"I take it Emmet is a huge sports fan?" Harry was staring at the abundance of posters of football, soccer, and the like. He was betting Emmet would love Quidditch if he saw it. It was funny though that Mr and Mrs. Cullen would allow them to share a room. Jasper and Alice did too.

"He is. He's quite the athlete." Nodding the pair came back downstairs. Luna was talking to Esme as she made dinner. It smelled quite familiar too.

"Is that fish and chips? Real fish and chips?" Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Americans knew how to cook that?

"I grew up in England, Harry. It has been a long time and I thought you might want food that reminded you of home." Carlisle was doing his best to be a good host. The two kids in his house had captured the attention of his youngest three children. Something about them wasn't normal...their smells gave that away.

"If you had pumpkin juice I'd be set."

"Pumpkin juice?" Jasper didn't think that sounded very appealing. Who drank pumpkin juice.

"Oh it is very delicious. We had it every night with dinner back home." Luna smiled at the thought of the drink that she had once despised.

"I'm sorry to say we don't have any pumpkin juice. But perhaps we can find something else to drink?" They did...soda worked just fine with fish and chips. It wasn't long before the night was over and they were back home. Days seemed to pass so fast. Time just slipped by Harry and Luna and soon they found themselves nearing Halloween. How had they not noticed?

"What are you going to dress up as Harry? I think you should be Captain Jack! You'd make a great pirate." Would Lauren ever give up?

"I think you'd make a decent vampire. I mean, you're pretty pale and you've got the whole, mystery part down." True, Harry probably could make a good vampire but Bella ditched the idea within two seconds. Bella was apparently going as a wood nymph with Alice. Mike was going to be a zombie. Angela and Eric were going as Sonny and Cher though he had no idea who they were. Jessica was going as Marylin Monroe, again, who? Lauren was going as a gogo dancer, big shocker there. Tyler was going as Dracula and all Harry could do was smile and wish him luck. Jasper was going to be a confederate soldier and Edward was going as Prince Charming. It seemed only him and Luna didn't know what they were doing.

"Hmm...oo! What about the mad hatter and alice? Luna so has the hair for it and we could make Harry look maniac enough."

"Alice in Wonderland Alice?"

"Is there any other that has a mad hatter?" Everyone seemed to agree with Jessica so somehow they were going as Mad Hatter and Alice...though they really just wanted to go as a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor.

"Hey Bella, what's up? You all hanging out at La Push for nothing?" Three boys that looked like they belonged to the local tribe had come over. They weren't strangers to Bella at least.

"Just enjoying the beach Jake and figuring out costumes for Halloween. Harry and Luna have never celebrated Halloween."

"Not like you do at least. Hi, I'm Luna. This is Harry. You look like a victim of Rackspurts. Harry was for awhile."

"Rack-what?" The guy obviously didn't know what Rackspurts were or that they got in the brain and made your thinking go all fuzzy. Harry was quick to side step it though.

"A made up animal. Luna has a lot of them."

"Oh. Well I'm Jake, the non-victim of Rackspurts. This is Quil and Embry. You guys new to town?" Harry and Luna nodded. It was unmistakable.

"Jake are you guys gonna come to the Halloween Party? We're having it at Harry and Luna's."

"It's a possibilty."

"You guys are free to come." Luna smiled softly as she shook Embry's hand. Wow he was warm. Embry seemed to notice something was off with her too and pulled his hand away.

"We'll be there. Jake I gotta get back to Sam's. You guys coming?"

"Yeah, see ya Bella." The brunette waved goodbye as her Quilette friends left. That was weird. What could've made them leave so quick?

And that's chapter 2. I noticed a lot of people alerted this story when I finally got back to the civilized world of interwebs. Took me long enough...u.u stupid holidays. Anyway, I wanted to personally thank Libu-Luu and Trinity Fenton-Phantom for being the only two to review my short little prolong chapter. Thank you very much. It made my day to see that you guys reviewed. ^ ^ Anyway, I'm working on chapter 3 now so with any luck I'll have that and another Immortal Children chapter up by New Year's. With aany luck...which doesn't seem to be around atm. We shall see~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Astrid. She is mine. You can't have her.

ch. 3

~Halloween~

"How can so many people want to come to a party?" Harry was looking downstairs in his mad hatter costume. Luna was standing right beside him in her blue Alice dress.

"I think it's more of the Cullens then us. They are the most popular in school, you know. Alice does amazing work. Perhaps she could help me with Mrs. Weasley's sweater." The boy who lived smiled and shook his head.

"She'd probably run away with the idea though. Come on...better get in there before Remus snaps on everyone." It wasn't that Remus couldn't handle teens, he just couldn't' handle that many. The wolf was quite thankful when he spotted his charges. The pair came over to the man, who was dressed in orange. Many didn't understand his costume but Harry and Luna smiled at the double C on his chest.

"Ron would be proud."

"I'm sure he would. He is a Canons fan too." Remus was happy to have at least something of their lives before in the Halloween festivities, given that it was so important a holiday for them. With the older man being in a Chudley Canons Quidditch costume it was easy to see how many thought he was just in orange for Halloween.

"Harry, wow you look amazing~" The green eyed teen cringed slightly. How did she always find him?

"Hi Lauren..." The girl was dressed as noticeable as possible. Ugh, this was just ridiculous. He managed to be polite though despite his gut churning unpleasantly. Thankfully, Jasper intervened.

"Harry, you alright?" That slight southern accent was still taking a bit to get used to but right now it was like angels.

"Yeah, this is Remus. Remus this is...Remus?" Edward, Alice, and Bella weren't far behind the other Cullen and got there just as Lupin froze. His pupils were dilated...uh oh.

"Luna..."

"It's not for another week...Remus are you alright?" Remus was almost glaring at the Cullens but the family was just about doing the same.

"Why are you here?"

"Rem, these are our friends..."

"Harry, you should know better." What was up with him tonight? The wolf was coming out when it wasn't even due? How could that happen?

"We aren't like you assume. If you would allow we can talk to you after the party...it would be better. There will be much to talk about it...I think." Jasper looked at Alice in disbelief. She had never said something like that. It was so...uncertain.

"Alice what's wrong?" Harry couldn't help but notice that even though Edward was asking Alice a question, his eyes never left Remus'. What the hell was going on?

"I don't know. It's just flashes. Something's interfering...like it knows I'm able to see and it's stopping me. I don't know how. I just get...half second shots."

"Has it ever happened before?" The older man had finally moved from Edward's gaze. The pixie-like teen shook her head. It hadn't. All she could make out was that whatever it was, was strong enough to block her sight, and she would encounter it.

"After the party...and no one better go missing." With that, Remus excused himself. The look he had given Luna and Harry was one they hadn't seen since the Order days.

"You sure it's two weeks away?"

"Positive. It's new tonight." The complete opposite of the wolf cycle. The furry creature should be slumbering right now...

"Maybe it's because of Halloween?"

"Could be. The veil is thinnest tonight. All sorts of things could slip through." Luna wasn't thinking quite along the lines of Harry when she said all sorts of things but the reply was still the same.

"Knock on wood Luna-bell." The Potter laughed when his younger sister stomped her foot twice on the hard wood floors. It was a classic Luna moment.

"That was Lupin? Your guardian?" Alice was looking shocked, if not slightly disgusted. It was true that Remus was a bit disfigured from his transformations over the years but he was a good man...and no one was going to snub him.

"Yeah, he's the best. Why?"

"How well do you know him? He doesn't seem like the right-" Edward had been cut off by the sudden hissing in his head. Whatever he'd said had flared Harry's anger.

"I've known him for years. I trust him with my life...there are very few who could say that." The Cullens could tell there was something not being said. If Harry knew him that well then he knew of his...disorder. That would make their own secret that much harder to keep. Jasper calmed the room down a bit to ease Harry. At least they were able to continue with the party. As it turned out, most of the school had come. Given that Forks isn't that big it was no surprise really. What was surprising was the surprise guests Harry and Luna received toward the end of the night.

"Hey Harry. How you been?" With only a small glance the green eyed teen nodded and went back to his little plate of canary creams.

"Hey Fred. I've been pretty good. Things are definitely less...'lively' as you-FRED!" It suddenly clicked in his head that the twin he had next to him was the dead one. Fred was easy to tell from George now that George was missing an ear...and there were definitely two ears. The only Weasley to have been lost, and he was standing next to him. Pale, dark circles under the eyes...and slightly decayed skin. Under normal circumstances people would've noticed this immediately. But it was Halloween and people thought he was just dressed as a zombie. Little did the muggles know he was actually a zombie.

"H-how? You're...Fred you're dead."

"Nice. That rhymed. Yeah, bummer too. There was so much I wanted to do. George hasn't been the same...I feel bad that I left him."

"I don't think you get it. You're dead as in not walking around anymore. How are you even here?" Slowly but surely Harry had been backing up. It wasn't doing any good though since every step he took back, Fred took one forward.

"Think on it for a moment Harry. Dead guy come back to life on Halloween and who does he come to but Harry Potter?"

"Harry? You alright?" Jasper. How was it he was always there when Harry needed someone around? Alice and Luna weren't far behind him. Luna's head tilted to the side at the sight of their dead friend.

"Fred?"

"Loony! Always nice to see you. I really don't have much time. It takes a lot of energy to do this...you know you got dead things in your midst?"

"Yeah, you."

"Not me Harry. Them...they've got gray auras like me." The red head was pointing toward Jasper and Alice. Gray auras?

"I-...I can't believe I'm having this conversation. I mean a lot of weird things have happened to me but this? Definitely new."

"Not for one person...come on Harry. Think. Why would I be here and not with George?"

"Ah..." Edward came over with Bella holding his head. Whatever was wrong with him looked like a major migraine.

"Edward? His head just started pounding." The poor brunette was trying to figure out what was wrong with her boyfriend. No one could hear what he could though. None of them knew the intensity of the pain.

"In there-"

"No, dangerous-"

"Fred-"

"You should go i-"

"What are you-"

"Side door's best"

"They won't be happy"

"Have to get in."

"Get out. Run."

"Just a little further..."

"Not yet!"

"Hurry!"

There were so many voices all talking at once. It was a complete jumble of nonsense that hurt more then the school did. Each person had their own mind but this...it was like all the thoughts were arguing within the confines of one solitary space. Edward could barely take it.

"Death."

"Walking around like they-"

"Not Fred."

"Run! You can't!"

"Nothing you can't handle"

"You mustn't."

"Need to do this."

The youngest vampire held his hand to his head. Where were all these voices coming from? Everyone had left.

"This is not fair." They all turned to see a lithe girl with shoulder length blonde hair. She almost looked like a jester in the costume she was in...but none of the Cullens knew who she was. Edward realized immediately though that all the voices were coming from her.

"Vampires."

"Demons"

"Gold eyed ones..."

"Not possible"

"How could they." The whispers grew in numbers and soon became nothing but indistinct background noise.

"How come you're allowed and I'm not?" The girl moved over to Harry in an instant and held him close. He was a cousin to her in every sense but blood.

"Astrid...I thought you were in Mungo's."

"Please, like that insane place could hold me." The blonde rolled her eyes with a smile as she turned to Luna.

"Lulu! You're safe! I've been looking all over for you. If I knew you were here with him I would've found his vanished butt sooner. Thank you by the way Fred."

"Anytime. I do have to go though. It's nearing midnight and I have to turn into a pumpkin as the muggles would say." The red head came over to Astrid and kissed her lightly on the head.

"Mm, if only you were that tasty...bye Fred."

"See you Black." The Cullens watched in amazement as the man standing before them faded and disappeared.

"Wha-how? How did that...how could that...what?" That was the appropriate reaction, yet only Bella seemed to have it.

"Astrid Orion Black, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Remus had come back in the room and if it were possible, he looked even angrier.

"I'm here~ I thought maybe you'd want to keep me? Perhaps? Maybe? Please Rem, I have no where to go."

"What about St Mungo's, where you were?"

"That place didn't help me! If anything it only made things worse...there were so many Rem...please." Even if the wolf was very close the surface, the wizard still relented and nodded. Astrid somehow always got his consent.

"One question. Who are you and how are you blocking my visions?" Alice could see the cat was out of the bag, there was no point in denying it. The least they could do was answer each others questions.

"Well that could take a little bit to explain..."

"We've got the time As." Harry had moved over to the couch, leading the others as he did. It had been a bumpy ride for him in his life but one thing he knew was to expect the crazy with Astrid Black. She had a bit of the insanity gene that so often plagued her family. Sirius was able to stabilize her mind when he'd been around but after seeing him die...well, she'd gone off the deep end more then once and the scars to prove it.

"Okeh, well for starters...I'm like you. Vampire. But not...wait you guys did know they were fangers right?"

"We do now. Keep going." Take it in stride...don't stop the story or it would never finish.

"Alright, but I'm half. My mom was turned while she was pregnant with me. I guess that's why I age naturally. I was human until I was eight months into incubation. Anyway, I'm also kind of...gifted. Crazy as a loon but gifted. Dad-...dad always said it was the Black legacy. It's history and future. I was a miracle apparently and not just with my surviving my mom's turning. I can do these amazing things that are way up on the super creepy scale. Like with Fred. I did that. I don't do it often since it takes up so much energy and magic. I can block the visions you have because I can see you watching me. I just stopped them from being seen."

"Wait, how? No one can stop Alice's visions." Jasper was a tad concerned with this power that the witch in front of him possessed.

"I put up a wall. It's called Occlumency. Wizards use it to block people from their minds. I'm just really good. I had to be with Voldy out there to get me. They know you're wizards right?"

"They do now." This was information overload. Astrid just couldn't have stayed where she was? Not that Harry didn't love his cousin she was just so...much sometimes.

"Well anyway, that's how. What else...oh! I may have met a few, uh, wolves. Did you know there's a pack running around here Rem?" Remus' head jerked up. There were what!

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as can be, smelled them a mile away. They're different from your scent so I knew it couldn't be you but definitely wolves."

"The Quilettes. The tribe down at La Push. They're werewolves. Can I...what is wrong with your mind?" Edward was still in pain...her head was so full it was hard for him to separate his own thoughts from all of hers.

"Hurts don't it? You get used to it. I learned to tune most of them out years ago. I'm diagnosed with schizophrenia. It's not what I have thought it feels like it at times. What your dear mind reader is hearing is the dead. They're all around. The muggles who died or the wizards who come back to watch over loved ones like guardians, btw, James says hi. I can hear them and if you're tuned in to my head, so can you. What do you hear with them?" Astrid pointed to her family. Remus was probably swearing up a storm with the wolf so close but Harry and Luna she wasn't sure about.

"Luna has words I don't understand and Harry's is just noises...sounds."

"Like what? What's it sound like?" Ooo, Harry couldn't have people read his mind! That was good. He needed that. Edward repeated a phrase that kept going over and over in Harry's mind. The wizards knew the language but only Harry could translate.

"This isn't happening...that's what I keep saying."

"Dude, cuz, your brain is in parseltongue."

"Yeah...figures right?"

"This is going to be fun...I think." Leave it to Luna...with her sentence somehow it broke the ice and they all started laughing.

"What a way to end Halloween...can't wait for next year." Harry said smiling. For the first time in a long time he felt a bit of his old self coming back. Sirius' daughter seemed to have the same effect her father did. The world seemed a bit better with her around...too bad it was only going to get worse.

An: New Chapter for a New Year. It's about a week late but what can you do? Thank you TonksBella for reviewing. ^ ^ you get a happy face. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it. My brain doesn't want to focus on the redone Astrid. I keep thinking of her in the time line she's supposed to be in. I originally created her for a different story that I may start posting if I get enough chapters written. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own only Astrid. Nothing Else.  
An: Sorry it took so long to update and I apologize in advanced for the fast pace of this chapter plus it's shortness. It's to get the story moving and also to kind of give the almost lost feeling that Astrid has. Read and Review.

The weeks had passed in a blur once Astrid had been enrolled in school. The most interesting of all was how Harry and Luna seemed to just blossom with her around. It was almost as if she had unlocked the gate into their hearts and opened it up. Harry smiled more and laughed, which was a rarity indeed. Luna actually made sense more often. Still, even with the way things had become, Alice couldn't shake the feeling of darkness coming. Something was wrong. Something bad, and she couldn't see what it was. The only thing she knew was it involved Astrid Black...and that Astrid knew what it was.

"Oh my god no way! He didn't!"

"He totally did! Harry refused to let an innocent man be condemned to death. So with the help of good old Hermione, they busted him out. Lucky he did too otherwise I wouldn't have had my dad...nor would I know Harry or Luna. I didn't meet them till the summer after that."

"You actually broke a guy out of prison? Damn Harry I didn't know you had it in you!" Mike and Lauren were completely wrapped up in the story that they didn't even notice Edward, Alice, and Jasper come to the table and take their places around Bella.

"Well I wasn't about to let my godfather die for something someone else did...it wouldn't have been right. No one knew he was innocent though. Not until-..." Harry's sentence died off. The group looked expectantly at Astrid to finish but found that the girl was shaking, fighting back tears. Jasper knew they weren't of just sadness though.

"Until what?"

"Until my cousin murdered him. Right-...right in front of us. She was cruel and evil and I wish to god I had been the one to choke the life out of her. She deserved so much worse then she got in the end." Their friends were shocked. No one had ever heard such hateful words from the normally bubbly girl...nor had they heard her say anything with such conviction. It seemed that Harry agreed though he wasn't so outspoken about it.

"Astrid Black did that really just come out of your mouth?" The blonde looked up to find that it was Jasper who had spoken. She knew of his civil war days and how he had to kill so many but he didn't understand. Sure, he felt the pain but he could never understand the conviction in her words. Edward however did. He had felt that way when Bella had been threatened.

"I got put in a hospital for years because of what happened. You don't understand...seeing happen with no way to stop it. Knowing the outcome of what was going to happen and trying to get to him only to be too late? If it hadn't been for Remus I think Harry and I both would have followed him right into the ground. He stopped Harry and managed to get to me before I got to Bellatrix. It's one of my darkest days...I can't even remember most of the time surrounding it but that moment is forever burned into my head. It haunts me." And just like that the darkness around Astrid broke and she smiled.

"But anyway, so as I was saying before. Everyone was in an uproar about my dad going missing just before his execution..."

"Spring Break is next week. What do you guys want to do?" Bella was sitting on the couch at the Cullen's house with the rest of the Cullens and Luna, Harry, and Astrid. They were their own tight knit group, even if they belonged to a bigger one. The others had learned about Astrid's bipolar disorder and schizophrenia after another one of her 'episodes' of turning around an attitude on the drop of a dime and the constant talking to herself. It went unnoticed at first with her just saying random things but eventually someone had asked and Astrid being Astrid just flat out told them. She was almost flawless in her cover stories for things. Even the broken arm she now had had a great cover story.

~flashback~

"Astrid, oh my god, what happened?"

"Luna thought multicolor would be better then a boring solid. I agreed and Dr. Cullen was sweet enough to give me a rainbow." The blonde held up her arm with a smile. She usually went along with Luna's thoughts. Rainbows were definitely more fun then just plain old red. Jessica however didn't find it funny.

"That's not what I meant. What happened to your arm?" Oh, right. It was broken. She hadn't meant to get careless when fighting Emmet, who was back from vacation with Rosalie, but she got distracted by the sudden yelling in her head from several people. Thus, the broken arm. Emmet had apologized for days but she didn't blame him. It was an accident. She was a vampire too and could've handled the blow had she remembered to block.

"I made a bet with Harry that I could climb a tree higher then he could...I won but fell out of the tree. No big."

~end flashback~

"Hmm...what to do...what to do...Italy? Why the hell would I go there?" The Cullens froze. Italy? Why of all places would Astrid pick there? Edward shook his head.

"No. That's not just stupid and dangerous but suicidal."

"Hey, most of his thoughts are generally stupid and somewhat dangerous. What's so bad about Vul-how do you say that? Vulterra, Italy?" This time Bella sucked in a breath. She knew that place. That wasn't a good thing either.

"That is suicide. Not just for you but all of us. That's where the Vulturi are. The royalty of our kind if you will."

"Yeah right. Like anything could rule me. If that's where they are then why would Merrik want me to go there?" Her answer came in one sentence. One sentence that would immediately have her complete dedication to going.

'He is there.'

"I'm going. Anyone coming with?" Harry, knowning the sudden conviction in Astrid's voice raised his hand. Harry knew Astrid often had fleeting ideas and would give them up a second after she thought of them. It was only the things that were extremely important she stuck to so if she was that determined it was for a good reason. Luna's hand went up a second after Harry's. There was no way she was going to let them go off on their own. They were family. Slowly all of the Cullens raised their hands. Alice was the first followed by Jasper and Edward. Emmet had raised his hand only to have Rosalie try to pull it down. When that didn't work, she raised hers too. Bella didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go back to the place that had almost cost her Edward...but if they were all going...

"Bella, no. You can't. Aro will try to force your turning." The youngest Cullen had moved over to Bella the moment her hand went up.

"So? I want to be turned Edward. Besides, I won't let all of you go without me."

"Aro won't. He'll be too distracted. I don't know by what but...Bella is the least of his concerns when we're there Edward." Alice had seen Aro and the Volturi but none of them were paying attention to Bella...they were paying attention to one of their own. The hood was up so she couldn't see who it was but the vision was solid. It would happen. The moment they decided to go it came in crystal clear.

'Don't go'

'Have to-'

'Almost there'

'Death.'

'Terrible price'

'Must release him'

'Save him'

'Kill him'

All the words were coming in louder but there was one sentence that kept coming in above the other voices. The same one that had suddenly gotten Astrid dead set on going.

'He is there'

An: And there is chapter 4. I know it's really super short, forgive me. Given that this chapter is so short the story will be longer then the originally intended five chapters. Now it's going to be about seven chapters. That way you guys have a bit more to look forward to and I can update without having to type up the rest of the entire story before I do. Enjoy and I would love to know who you guys think 'he' is.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. (not that I would admit it anyway)  
An: this is the last chapter in Secrets of the Past. Not as long as it should have been but I was losing my will to write on it and wanted to finish it for those that were actually reading it. So here it is. Enjoy~

ch. 5

"Okeh so tell me again why we're here?" Bella didn't really like the idea of being back in Vulterra. It still haunted her dreams.

"Because Astrid got the dead set idiotic idea to be here...I don't like this place. It smells awful."

"It's full of vampires and you didn't have to come Remus." The werewolf shook his head at the youngest Cullen.

"I did. Astrid, Harry, and Luna are all here. I swore to each of their father's I would protect them. Nothing on Earth will stop me from that." Astrid smiled at her guardian and hugged him.

"And James loves you for it. Now...where is he?" The blonde started to move like she was being guided by an unseen force only to be stopped by two men and a little girl.

"Uh, excuse me. You're in my way." Alice moved to take hold of Astrid's hand, pulling her back a bit as she did.

"That's the Vulturi. Don't sass..." It seemed the three weren't alone either. More surrounded them...crap. They were caught.

"How nice of you to come back Cullens...and you brought food. Smells...odd." One of the larger vampires grinned and started to lead them into a building.

"No one here is food Felix." Edward seemed braver then the last time. That was good...most likely. The large group had been brought into the large throne chamber of the Vulturi. All three on the thrones were drawn to them. Each in turn had a different reaction too. Marcus had one of surprise on his face, which was quite unusual for the vampire. Aro had one of interest and curiosity. But Caius looked at them in disbelief, if not...worry?

"So the Cullens have come back and young Bella is still human I see...and you have more now. Tsk, tsk. This is a grave betrayal of the leniency we have shown you." Astrid snorted at the old vampires words. She couldn't help it. He sounded so...authoritative.

"Please. What leniency have you showed them? Oh allowing someone to live! Oh how very kind of you for allowing a human, which you have no control over, to live. I see." Aro hissed at her words, moving to stand up.

"How dare you speak like that to me."

"Speak like what? How I always do? No problem. Didn't cause me any pain at all." The other vampires in the room were getting tense. Even Harry was fidgety and that only ever happened around Tom Riddle.

"Astrid...don't do anything stupid okeh? We've never fought vampires."

"You haven't dear cousin. Remus and I have. Well Remus has. I know how to fight though." Aro's attention was wandering to the others in their group. Which one was Remus? They would have to watch that one. It all became crystal clear when he smelled the wet dog smell that wolves gave off.

"A mutt? In our chambers! How dare you Cullens. You will die for this." Instantly the group moved together. All moving to protect one another. Astrid however narrowed her gaze.

"Do not talk about my god father that way. You will lose your head if you dare threaten him or my friends again old man." The silence that rang through the room was deafening. Marcus and Caius both stood to stand next to Aro. This child was threatening them and with such a confidence that they thought she was stupid.

"Do you know who I am?"

"A foolish man? A set of dusty bones from ages long gone? A man who at this moment is wanting me to kick his skeltor ass?" Astrid was still trying to find the man she had come for but with everyone's hoods up, she couldn't tell.

"Insolent little girl! Kill her." Felix moved with lightening fast speed to kill the girl he found to be quite striking. His blow however was stopped by one of their own. The Vulturi's most skilled assassin. In a flash Felix was across the room on the floor. Aro however looked to Caius's chair, noticing that it was indeed the vampire he thought it was.

"What are you doing? You defy us? Your family?"

"I'm protecting my family Aro. You will not touch her." Ah ha! The man she had come to find. Harry and Remus both looked like they had been smacked in the face. That voice. No. Way. Cautiously, the boy who lived moved toward the hooded figure.

"It can't be. I-I watched you die..." The man turned his head slightly to Harry's voice. He really never wanted him to find out. Jasper could feel the tension in the room building. This was going to get ugly.

"Harry. Who is it?" Edward still had a hold of Bella but that didn't mean the brunette wasn't ready to fight. Still, she was curious as to who the vampire was. After all, the vampire defied the Vulturi to protect one them.

"Sirius." The green eyed wizard took hold of the hood and pulled it down. There he was. Black hair down to his shoulders, bright blue eyes that looked so familiar, and that trademark smile that was so Sirius Black.

"Hi Harry. Still alive I see...good. James would never forgive me if I left you only to have you die." Sirius lifted his eyes to meet Remus's. The shock on his wolf's face didn't surprise Sirius. It was the love that he still saw shining in his eyes that took him by surprise. Even though he was now the arch enemy of his species...Remus still loved him.

"Rem..." The ensuing chaos that exploded from that word was indescribable. All hell broke loose. The Cullens were fighting off vampires to protect Bella while Sirius moved to protect his daughter. Harry and Luna were back to back with their wands out and casting spells while Remus tried to stop any vampire around from killing him. It all stopped in a split second when Jane forced Sirius to stop by causing him pain and Felix grabbed his head to kill him once and for all.

It wasn't Aro's command or Sirius' cries of pain that stopped them. No, what froze them was Astrid's sudden cry of 'stop'. Only the Vulturi had stopped moving. None looked like they had wanted to stop but the blonde had called for them to stop. So they did.

"Let. Him. Go." Her voice was firm and Felix was unable to resist. He let go of the Black and watched as he moved away. She wasn't done though. She was going to make them pay for what they were about to do.

"You should have listened when I told you not to threaten me again. Today is the day you die Aro. You were going to take my father away from me again and I WILL NOT watch him die a second time. Felix. Kill Aro, now." The look in the hunter's eyes showed how unwilling he truly was to this but his body was still moving of it's own accord. Sirius knew his daughter would do it too but killing Aro would only start a war. One that very few would come out of.

"Astrid stop. I'm okeh. I'm safe. Let them go...do not do this. You're about to do something that can't be reversed. Do you understand? The damage you are about to cause will fracture the very delicate peace we have...Astrid!" Sirius shook his daughter to get her attention. When she looked at him, Felix stopped moving. It didn't break them free of her power though.

"You have to power to kill them all, to kill all of us. I'm asking you to show mercy. Do something they wouldn't. Show that you aren't just like them...let them go." The marauder was pleading with his offspring to release the would be murderers. It was something she didn't think she could do.

"They'll kill you...they'll come after us and kill us all. I can't."

"They won't. Not now that they know of your power. Astrid you're a necromancer. Born to wield the darkest art there is, yet you are good. Brilliant and amazing and very very good. Mischievous yes, but no killer. This, what you're doing is not you. It is not how I raised you. Not how Remus raised you, and I will not stand for it. Don't give into that. It is a part of you...you control the power. The power doesn't control you." Remus moved over to where the two Blacks were. He moved to hug his god daughter.

"He's right. Stop this." All of her anger left her at that moment and the vampires were able to move again. None of them attacked though. Aro was too busy watching his assassin's daughter. The ability she had. It was not only remarkable but one he wanted to have.

"You can control the dead? That includes us undead vampires...interesting." Astrid looked over at Aro with anger eyes.

"I'm not going to be a part of your collection and none of us are going to be added to it. I'm taking my father and we're leaving. My family is off limits to you and your clan of vampires. None of you may come after us or so help me I will return and finish what I started..." It took a bit more then 'we're leaving' to actually be able to leave Vulterra, not to mention the Vulturi chamber itself. But somehow, by a miraculous turn of events, they were all able to make it home.

There was still a lot of explaining to do after that though. Like how Sirius's eyes were still blue and how Astrid came to have the power to control the dead...better yet, how Sirius was a vampire at all given that he fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. After what seemed like days sitting in the Cullen house, everyone went home. Remus thought about moving them again but Sirius was able to talk him out of it. None of them really wanted to know the method in which he used.

"So we're staying here? For good? Boring little Forks Washington?" Astrid didn't seem to like the idea of staying in the small town permanently. It was just so...boring.

"In a town where my daughter can't find trouble? Yes. I think we might." Sirius was setting things out on the picnic table for their barbeque. Remus shook his head from over at the grill.

"Don't challenge her. She can find trouble no matter where she is, but for the moment Astrid, yes. We will be living here for quite a while." The blonde black groaned and flopped down onto the ground. So unfair. Luna giggled at her friend's distress.

"It won't be so bad. We have interesting friends."

"As do we." Alice skipped outside with the rest of the Cullen family and Harry behind her. True, none of them were normal and life wouldn't be boring so long as they were around one another. That was something Astrid found to be a great relief. She still had something to entertain her...friends that would be most likely willing to get caught up in her ideas. Harry shook his head at his cousin and sat down next to her.

"Give me one day Astrid. One normal day where nothing goes wrong or explodes okeh?" The half vampire grinned and laid her head against Harry's shoulder.

"You got it Chosen One...hey Emmet. Wanna wrestle?"

~The End~

An: Alrighty! A bit rushed but I wanted to finish this story up. And just so all of you know Sirius's eyes are still blue because of his magical roots. He was a wizard in life and the magic in his blood keeps his eyes from showing his true vampiric status. Also he crawled out of the veil as a vampire because of the necromancer genes in his blood. Genes that became dominant and active in Astrid which made her a necromancer. Get it?

I will probably post another Harry Potter story with Astid in it but that is with her in her actual time. She wasn't meant for Harry's time. She was in his kids' time. So if I can get a few chapters of that typed up I may post it. Thank you for reading this story and I apologize for it's...rushed? finish. I wasn't really feeling it anymore but didn't want to leave it unfinished like so many stories on fanfiction are.


End file.
